


serás mi muerte. you will be my death.

by serpentunder_t



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: Spooky and the reader get it on.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	serás mi muerte. you will be my death.

**Author's Note:**

> Completed un-beta'd and written on my phone at 3 am while stuck in quarantine mode, so please forgive me for both the errors and my sins.  
> It's been years since i've written anything. This is also my first ever character x reader fic, so again, please forgive me.

Spooky ain’t known you long. Hell he ain’t even been in town long.   
But shit’s different now.

You know he’s got a past. Of fucking course he does. You don’t get scars like that and carry a tear without a past. But it didn’t matter.

That was there. This is here.

And you might just love him. 

\------------

“Hey  _ cielo.  _ How you doing?” He’s sauntering up behind you as you struggle to get the key in the doorknob.

“A little help please” you huff

He just chuckles and takes the grocery bags from your arms. 

The lock clicks and the sweet embrace of AC washes over you.

\--you should be scared. A big bad gang man just casually sneaking up behind you on your front porch. But you’ve never been less afraid. Even when you hear him kick the door shut behind you two.

“I bought stuff to make tacos for dinner if you want to stay.” You aren’t looking at him as you put away the contents of the bags, but you can almost hear his eyebrow raise.

“Real tacos or that knockoff americano shit you like?”

“The knock off shit.” you pause before adding, “Or you can cook.”

He just huffs and wraps his arms around your waist. 

You know that means he’ll be cooking dinner tonight.

His hands are surprisingly gentle as they trace over your slight body. You know those hands have killed people. 

But right here and right now they feel like the work of god himself.

You sigh deeply as you lean your weight back into him. And he takes it for the consent it is as he leans his mouth over your neck.

His teeth find the spot that makes you gasp every time, and he nips down. Eliciting a sharp sound from your already parted lips.

You can feel him smile as he worries at the spot with his tongue, slowly moving his lips up to your earlobe. 

You reach your arm back to grasp at his head, ensuring he doesn’t pull away. 

He likes to tease you after all, and today is not the day for false starts. 

The moan that he draws from you catches you by surprise. And then he’s pushing you forward so your hips bump into the counter and he flush behind you. The slightest grind of his hips against your ass revealing just how much he’s enjoying making you squirm. 

Boldness surges through you as you slightly circle your hips against the press of his cock, causing him to break away from your neck to suck in his breath 

_ “Serás mi muerte _ ”

You don’t know what it means and he knows it. But you love the feel of his words against you and his cock rocking forward into your ass has you weak in the knees and craving more.

Both his hands drop to your waist and spin you into him.

He towers over you as his fingers lace into your messy bun, pulling you up to him.

His kiss is powerful and bruising against your lips; his other hand traces down your body, lingering just above the button of your jeans.

You're hungry for him, your hands moving over his toned chest. You want him. And he can taste it on you.

His cock twitches against you and you let out a small gap that he happily swallows. 

Your temperature keeps rising as you feel the dampness pooling in your underwear. You reach between you two to undo his belt.

He responds in kind by tearing at your pants until you are both working to shimmy them past your hips. 

Oscar tears himself away from you long enough to reach behind his head and yank off his black tank top while you kick off your shoes and slide your pants the rest of the way off. 

His eyebrow is raised as he slowly looks you up and down. You're standing there in the middle of the afternoon, middle of your kitchen, without pants. And when you see him lick his lips slightly you fiercely pull him back into you.

His hand snakes between your legs to the damp underwear, roughly pushing it aside.

He slowly, teasingly, dips one finger inside.

Your body reacts mindlessly as you buck against his hand, eliciting a low chuckle from the back of his throat.

"Please" is all you manage to get out before he slips another finger inside you and begins pumping them into the slickness there.

You're sweating and shaking from standing upright by the time he pushes a third finger inside you, stretching you past comfortable. 

He catches the hitch in your breath and lowers his head to your breast, pushing your shirt out of the way. His tongue circles your nipple before lightly biting it.

The sharp shock of pain has you near the edge as your arms wrap around his neck to keep yourself standing as he flicks his fingers inside you, massaging forward into your G-Spot. 

" _ Ven por mi bebe _ . Come."

And you do.

Shaking and twitching you come all over his hand. 

He smiles down at you while you moan through it. 

Your aftershocks are still ravaging your senses when he slides his hands to your ass and lifts you up onto the counter.

Your legs open invitingly without you even realizing as he steps between them, undoing his pants as he moves.

Your head is still blitzed out from orgasm when you see his cock standing erect before you.

God, Oscar has a fantastic cock.

You reach out for him, drawing him into another bruising kiss as his dick traces your soaking wet entrance. 

"Fuck me, O." You whisper at him

He doesn't need any more of an invitation as he rams himself home in you.

You're shocked at the sudden stretch and slight pain of his girth. You're used to him being slow and teasing in bed, but today he's balls deep in you before you could even scream.

He pulls nearly all the way out again, leaving just his tip inside you, torturing you, before repeating the hip snap that sent him all the way into you.

His hands are on your waist, holding you steady, and you know there'll be bruises there tomorrow.

He bites at his lower lip the next time he starts to pull out and you moan with anticipation of the deep thrust you know is coming. 

"Jesus fuck yes." The words and curses tumbling out of your mouth nonsensically as the pain and the pleasure combine.

And then on hand released your waist, moving down between you. 

Oscar's tempo speeds up as he starts to rub at your clit

You feel the pressure building with each of his increasingly erratic thrusts until finally he bends his head and takes your earlobe into his mouth.

Your orgasm crests and falls over you as you shake beneath him. You're still coming when you feel his hips buck deeply inside you, his cock twitching inside your tightened walls as he comes. 

You both stay like that, embraced and panting, for what feels like a lifetime. When he lifts his eyes to yours, searching, you know that even though this man might be dangerous he'd never hurt you.

Unless you asked him to, anyway. 

Oscar slowly pulls out of you, reaching for a dish towel hanging nearby to clean up before lifting you off the counter and placing you back on solid ground.

You're pretty sure he didn't think you noticed that he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head as you were catching your balance in shaking legs. 

You watch as he pulls his pants back up and then turns to you, "what time did you want dinner tonight?"

"I'm honestly starving now."

Oscar just nods at you before turning to the oven and grabbing a skillet for the meat.

You stand on tip toes and kiss his cheek as you walk past him towards the bathroom. 

He smiles and you know.

You love this man.

Past and all.


End file.
